villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jack (Mega Man Star Force)
Jack is a major antagonist turned anti-hero/supporting protagonist in Mega Man Star Force 3. He is a member of an organization called Dealer and in charge of distributing the Noise Cards that corrupts Wizards. Biography Past Little is known about Jack's life other than he and his sister were both orphaned in a war sparked over technological advances. As a consequence, the two wish to use Meteor G to destroy the world's technology. In order to do that he and his sister enter the Dealers. Spying on Mega Man In the game, Jack enter's Echo Ridge elementary school as a new student. Jack infects many Wizards like, Magnes changing him into Spades Magnes, causing Ice into Diamond Ice, and Strong into Club Strong with Noise Cards. During at Alohaha, he and his sister Queen Tia fought and reveal their true identities to Mega Man, but soon escape right after Joker killed Luna. Overthrowing Mr. King When Tia was caught by the WAZA, Jack kidnaps Luna and threatened to kill if Geo doesn't come out. But, he was stopped by Rogue and Wolf Woods. Later, Mr. King reveal his plans to Mega Man. But, then Ace and Joker fought and both exploded. Jack and Tia then leave after the battle, and having plans of their own. Jack follows Tia's plans to destroy earth using Noise power inside Meteor G. Later on, Jack and Tia confronted Mr. King but was trapped by Mr. King's wave out ring. However, Heartless traps Mr. King and reveals that she a WAZA spy, and allowing Jack and Tia enter Meteor G. Redemption While in Meteor G, Jack fought Mega Man, but then loses to him. Jack later reappears to help Geo to stop Mr. King's plans. But when Corvus was scared of imprisonment, he decided to betray Jack, but only to be deleted by Rogue. After that they leave Meteor G, with Jack asking Geo if they can have fun together like before when he returns, to which Geo accepts. After the Meteor G was destroyed, Jack, Tia and Rogue use the EM technology so they can use it to guide Geo back to Earth. During the end credits, he is seen celebrating with Geo, Luna, Bud, Zack, Sonia, and their Wizards at a party after the events. Shooting Star Rockman 3 Manga He appears in short-term serialization manga of Shooting Star Rockman 3 as one of the two main antagonists along side Queen Tia. King sends both Tia and Jack to use a Noise Card on a Wizard named Magnes, turning him into Spade Magnes. Geo transform into Mega Man and fought Queen Virgo and Jack Corvus, which cause them to retreat. King is later seen in Dealer watching the battle between Mega Man as Black Ace fighting both Queen Tia and Jack Personality He is mostly emotionless around others, his sister being the only one he can open up to, though he does show a highly aggressive side as well. Powers and Abilities *'Gravity Body': Jack Corvus is immune to Gravity. *'Poison Body': Jack Corvus is immune to HP bug. *'Float Shoes': Jack Corvus is immune to the effects of panels. *'Air Shoes': Jack Corvus can move over holes. *'Flight': Jack Corvus sometimes takes flight, and in doing so he moves off the battlefield. *'Grave Claw': Jack Corvus summons three purple flames that will transform into claws and travel down the columns at different times. *'Corvus Wing': Jack Corvus attacks the player's current position by slicing with his wings. This attack inflicts HP Bug. *'Crow's Flight': Some panels flash and Jack dashes down the flashing panels. This attack is Breaking and Wind. *'Queen Virgo Tag-Out': Queen Virgo appears in his place, attacking with Hydro Dragon. *'Wicked Flame': Jack floats up and fires purple flames at different panels, with some targeting the player's current position. Gallery Images Image685.png|Jack and Corvus' render. Image736.png|Jack Corvus' render. MMSF3Group.png|Jack Corvus on one of the official arts of Mega Man Star Force 3. MMSF3J1.png|Jack in game appearance. MMSF3JC.png|Jack Corvus' in game appearance. MMSF3J.png|Jack's game icon. MMSF3JC1.png|Jack Corvus' game icon. MMSF3JC2.png|Jack Corvus ready to battle. Credits1.png|Jack seen with the others celebrating Geo's arrival at Luna's party in the ending credits. Jack_and_Corvus.png|Jack and Corvus JackCorvus.jpg|Jack Corvus 21949773_1810636589008592_3598214047750474076_o.jpg|Jack's design. 21949832_1810635949008656_2682343630983042039_o.jpg|Jack Corvus' design. 22042345_1810636105675307_8081184695066001472_o.jpg|Jack Crovus' second design. Videos Megaman Starforce 3 (X) - Jack Corvus Omega Trivia *It is possible that Jack has feelings for Luna Platz. This is evidenced as after Jack revealed his identity to Mega Man, and Luna had come, he immediately turned around, as if he didn't want her to see him. He was also shocked when Joker destroyed Luna, which may have caused him to be more rash and violent, and thereby removing him from the attack on the Satella Police. Also, when Jack attacked the school, he was shocked to see Luna being alive, and was hesitant at first to attack. **It is possible that Jack began opening up to the others because of Luna, as she had always tried to get him to join their activities, much to his annoyance. **Luna has also shown to have great care for Jack, as she continuously show concern and worry for him when she saw him as Jack Corvus and kept trying to reason with him when he attacked the school. However, when Jack was about to launch his attack, Luna was in disbelief as she knew that Jack wasn't going to stop. Navigation Category:Male Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Siblings Category:Tragic Category:Criminals Category:Malefactors Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Game Bosses Category:Related to Hero Category:Genocidal Category:Cataclysm Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Summoners Category:Affably Evil Category:Kids Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Military Category:Protagonists Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Vandals Category:Delusional Category:Strategic Category:Thugs Category:Wrathful Category:Kidnapper Category:In Love Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Spy Category:One-Man Army Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Category:Manga Villains Category:Sadists Category:Supervillains Category:Outcast Category:Misanthropes Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Symbolic Category:Damned Souls Category:Envious Category:Amoral Category:Greedy Category:Anarchist Category:Usurper Category:Archenemy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Provoker Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Extremists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Evil Creator Category:Thief Category:Opportunists Category:Stalkers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Liars Category:Inconclusive